Amor para una Hermione
by LaRavenclawDesorientada
Summary: Lo que sucede cuando en un libro de Snape aparece una poción de amor por pensamiento. ¿Qué ocurrirá en el momento en el que Hermione se da cuenta de que nada es como esperaba?¿Ron confesará?¿Fred y George tienen un secreto?¿Harry también? Entra y descúbrelo, porque no quiero poner más nada.


Oh por los bóxers de Merlín, este ha sido el mejor fanfic Dramione que he hecho (6285 palabras :3), los demás no tienen tanta redacción, así que también es la primera vez que hago un punto de vista con Hermione, y es simplemente hermioso...es decir, dracovilloso.

Me inspiré en una imagen (para variar), y esa fue "love potion" de kotikomori en dA. Para que no digan que plagio hermosas imágenes de Dramiones que yo nunca podré hacer Q-Q

No sé...me inspiré, tal vez tengan que esperar unas semanas para que suba el que tiene "lemon", pero es que la inspiración es una prostituta, y debo pagarle con arcoíris para que venga a mí, así que si quieren donar, háganlo, porque estoy muriendo~

...

—Bueno, formaremos los grupos para el proyecto—Informa Slughorn mirándonos a todos con alegría, la clase sobre pociones de amor no ha sido la más interesante de todas, por no decir que trabajamos con el jefe de Slyterin (y estamos en el aula con esas serpientes impertinentes) y el libro es de nada más y nada menos que Severus Snape. ¿El tipo que tenía el carácter de un cangrejo de fuego y el cabello tan grasoso como las frituras que come Ron? Ese mismo—Potter y...—Tantea la lista de estudiantes que tiene en la mano, como si pensara con quién pondría a mi pobre amigo que seguro estará con una odiosa serpiente; como que si el hecho de que él volvió a Hogwarts para aprender más hechizos y ser un gran Auror (A pesar de que Kingsley le dijo que sería inmediatamente) no fuese suficiente—Longbottom—Sonríe, al menos Harry tiene un gran compañero, últimamente Neville se ha vuelto genial porque hay muchas plantas en las pociones; el profesor sigue mencionando nombres, pero yo no presto atención, simplemente no me agrada ese hombre—Malfoy y...—No quedan muchos nombres, es decir, o le ponen con Parkinson (hasta el apellido le queda) o...o...—Granger.

—¡¿QUÉ?!—Gritamos al mismo tiempo, pero también nos miramos con desagrado, sólo digamos que nuestras energías chocan.

—Profesor—Comienzo con calma, mientras que todos simplemente trabajan con su pareja—no me puede poner con él, porque simplemente no quedamos bien juntos, a menos que quiera que su salón explote...

—¡Bienvenida sea la explosión, señorita Granger!—Grita con júbilo, y una vena se inflama en mi sien, al mismo tiempo que me siento toscamente al lado de Malfoy.

—Granger, ten en cuenta de que yo tampoco quiero trabajar contigo—Dice mientras me ve como siempre lo hace—así que podemos ser desdichados juntos y problema resuelto.

—Cállate—Espeto abriendo el estúpido tomo de "Las Mejores Pociones de Amor" porque se supone que debemos escoger una de las recetas y hacerla: La tarea más interesante de todas. El pizarrón con las indicaciones está justo frente a nosotros:

SU POCIÓN DEBE:

_DURAR EL TIEMPO NECESARIO._

TENER INGREDIENTES FÁCILES.

PODER ENGAÑAR AL OJO HUMANO.

Y LA MÁS IMPORTANTE: _FUNCIONAR_.

—¿Qué poción haremos?—Pregunta Malfoy con su propio libro en las manos—Me gusta la de la página siete, aunque la de la treinta y tres me parece mejor porque tiene ingredientes más factibles.

—No sé, pero prefiero la de la treinta y seis, porque el efecto es más duradero y parece agua...

—Buena elección, ahora hay que buscar los ingredientes—Sonríe, y es la primera vez que hace eso al mirarme.

Me asusta.

Pero me levanto y escogemos los materiales, somos el primer grupo que comienza, así que es genial. Tenemos todo frente a nosotros y empezamos por calentar el caldero, y luego de una hora todo está listo, pero debemos esperar a los demás. Sigo hojeando las páginas hasta que llego a una que se nota interesante "Encontrar el amor verdadero a través del pensamiento" y según lo que dice, es que luego de que se toma, la persona se vuelve capaz de leer el pensamiento, pero sólo a aquél ser humano del cual esté genuinamente enamorado o enamorada y viceversa. Es decir, que si no te corresponden, estás jodido y habrás hecho la poción para nada. (por no decir que pone una nota al margen, aclarando que posiblemente la poción no funcione, y no obliga al amor a hacerse presente sólo crea un vínculo)(N/A: Por si acaso, tengan en cuenta que la inventé yo con mi retorcida imaginación pottérica, creo)

—¿Qué lees, Granger?—Inquiere Malfoy...Draco...lo que sea, mirando por encima de mi hombro. Desde que pasó la guerra todo ha sido diferente; a pesar de que Draco por poco nos traiciona, al final asesinó a muchos mortífagos luego (N/A: Porque yo quiero que él sea bueno en la guerra y punto), y Ron, como no quiso volver a Hogwarts, empezó a trabajar con Fred y George en Sortilegios Weasley (N/A: Fred está vivo para mí :1 así que no critiques) , Ginny estudia sexto año y ya los Holeyhead Harpies la llamaron para que juegue con ellos.

Tanto Malfoy como yo nos convertimos en Premios Anuales, y lo que puedo decir es que es una gran e inmensa tortura, tanto ese hurón oxigenado que sólo piensa en él, como los molestos niños que están en primer año. Si creen que estar sola con él (Y Crookshanks) en un cuarto es divertido y algo totalmente fuera de lo común, pues piénsenlo dos o tres veces más, quizás cinco, porque no es ni lo más cercano a eso.

—Una poción para encontrar el amor—Respondo entre los dientes.

—Ah...¿la vas a hacer?—Dice con una sonrisa, mientras se recuesta en la silla y se inclina hacia atrás.

—Quiero...y deja de hacer eso, te vas a caer—Le reprendo, y me callo inmediatamente porque me comporté como una novia que cuida demasi..Ok, me estoy asustando yo misma—Olvida eso.

—¿Qué cosa?¿Que actuaste como mi mamá? Esas cosas no se olvidan, Granger—Habla negando con el dedo—pero mejor hablemos de cosas serias; aún nos queda una hora y media de clase de pociones, así que podemos hacerla, de paso me das un poco—Me parece justo, así que asiento y tiendo mi mano hacia él.

—¿Trato?

—Trato—Acuerda él tomándola firmemente, como si yo fuese el mismísimo Voldemort que le ofrece no matar a su familia. Los ojos grises me miran divertidos y antes de la evaluación ya está todo listo; la verdad es que nunca lo diría en voz alta, pero lo que dije antes fue una cruel y gran mentira, en verdad trabajo de maravilla con Malfoy—Bueno, lo ideal sería que nos repartiéramos un envase cada uno y la tomemos cuando salgamos...—Yo sonrío de regreso y el profesor Slughorn se acerca a revisar nuestra poción con un par de puffskeins de distintos géneros, asumo yo que para comprobar si funciona.

—Veamos...la poción parece agua, está muy bien...—Asiente agitando el envase de cristal y luego le da un sorbo a cada puffskein, y estos enseguida se juntan el uno con el otro y empiezan a ronronear—funciona, muy bien...y el efecto no ha desaparecido; estoy muy satisfecho. Diez—Habla y se retira a la mesa de Pansy y Blaise, que queda detrás de la de nosotros.

Al final de la clase, tomo mi envase de vidrio con la poción de amor y la guardo en mi mochila, saliendo lo más rápido que puedo, bebiéndola unos metros más adelante. Todo Hogwarts hace escándalo, pero no escucho ningún pensamiento, porque lo único que se percibe son las atronadoras voces de los estudiantes. Entro a clase de Herbología, Aritmancia...pero ningún estúpido pensamiento me llega a la mente, estoy empezando a creer que todo eso fue una mentira, así que me dirijo al final de la clase hacia mi Sala Común, donde ya está Malfoy sentado leyendo un libro. Está usando una musculosa y un pantalón de pijama, y por primera vez me siento afortunada por estar aquí. Mi mente está bloqueada—de algo sirvieron los libros—porque siempre tengo el miedo de que alguien me lea pensamiento— principalmente Harry y su oclumancia—y sepa todo sobre mí, pero el muro desaparece en el momento en el que lanzo el bolso en el mueble y me recuesto allí, tapándome con mi sábana de lana tejida a mano por mi mamá y cierro los ojos para disfrutar mejor del silencio y el calor de la chimenea que se encuentra frente a mí.

—_La estúpida poción de Granger no funcionó en todo el maldito día, pero debo admitirlo, se ve adorable_—Escucho una voz, y abro los ojos con pereza.

—Perdón, ¿dijiste algo?—Dirijo la mirada hacia Malfoy, que detalla entre sorprendido y seductor...espera, ¿por qué me mira seductor? Hermione no veas la camisa, no veas la camisa, no veas la camisa, no veas la camisa...

—No...—Dice en voz alta—_pero tranquila, puedes verme bien si quieres_—Sonríe con sorna ante el pensamiento y yo palidezco. La poción funcionó con él. Y al parecer la de él conmigo, porque se vuelve más blanco de lo que ya es y me observa sorprendido—Dime por favor que no me lees la mente.

—Lamento decirlo, pero sí...y a menos que tu padrino esté malditamente equivocado con sus pociones, eso significa que...—Dejo las palabras al aire, porque básicamente, el filtro sólo es una pócima para decir la verdad y leer el pensamiento. Maldito seas, Severus Snape.

—Estoy enamorado de ti...

—No puede ser...—Y enrojezco, porque estoy segura de que a Harry le dará un infarto si le cuento esto.

—Es una catástrofe...—Habla mientras se toma la cabeza con las manos—Y todo por tu culpa.

—¿Por qué es mi culpa?—Me molesto, lo admito, pero en serio ¿acaso soy la responsable de esto?

—Porque siempre te arreglas demasiado—Señala mi uniforme, que sigue exactamente como antes, y mi cabello que parece una escoba—y eres tan...y tienes cerebro, cosa que Pansy, por ejemplo, no...

—¡Pero tú también! Te pones esas camisas que...que...—Señalo la camiseta que muestra los músculos de él por los entrenamientos de Quidditch.

—¿Que me hacen ver sexy?—Inquiere riendo a carcajadas, y me sonrojo porque eso significa que le gusto a Draco Malfoy, mi enemigo a muerte, mi compañero de Sala Común... y él me gusta.

—Sí...digo no...ahhhhggn—Refunfuño y me cruzo de brazos, porque estoy molesta. Molesta conmigo, molesta con él, molesta con ese estúpido libro de Snape...

—¿Por qué estás así?—Dice mirándome interrogante, estas son el tipo de cosas que uno piensa que nunca verá: un Draco Malfoy tratándome bien—¿Estás enojada, Granger?

—Sí, porque se supone que yo sería novia de Ronald...y nos casaríamos y seríamos felices...pero...pero...

—¿Qué?

—No puedo... ¿entiendes?...es como si...¡Ahg!—Exclamo, pero continúo más calmada—es que...cuando estoy contigo, te odio...pero también me siento bien...y eres lindo...pero no dejas de ser un hurón oxigenado que es muy arrogante...y...y...

—Granger... mejor resumamos. Todo este gran y enorme problema, significa que tú me gustas por lo que eres, por más extraño que suene eso.

—Y tú a mí...pero..

—Oh, al demonio—Gruñe mientras se acerca a mí y me besa suavemente, como si tuviese mucho tiempo esperando y se hubiese quitado un peso de encima—perfecto, ya lo hice. Ahora si prefieres, dame la mayor cantidad de insultos que se te ocurra...—Y le interrumpo magistralmente besándolo también. Me observa con los ojos grises, buscando una respuesta a lo que hago, más sin embargo me separo de él y me siento nuevamente—¿Y eso?

—No lo sé, pero me gustó hacerlo.

...

Y es así como Draco Malfoy y yo, nos volvemos novios...o algo así.

Él es muy diferente a todo lo que yo pensaba, sencillamente, cambió.

Es más, tomaré lecciones de Quidditch de Draco, y esa es la razón por la cual me encuentro en las gradas del campo, esperándole porque tiene que resolver algunos "problemas" con los estudiantes de Slytherin (para variar).

—¿Hermione?—Harry se encuentra frente a mí, flotando en su _Nimbus 2001_, mirándome con duda. Al parecer no se ha dado cuenta de nada de mi _relación_.  
Lo cual es precisamente lo que queremos.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—Pregunta con una sonrisa en su rostro, al parecer vino a practicar también.

—Voy a practicar Quidditch—Digo con orgullo, Slytherin está a la cabeza de la tabla de posiciones, justo por sobre Gryffindor, por lo cual no sé si alegrarme o molestarme.

—¿En serio? Eso es genial; ¿quién te enseñará?

—Ehm...Malfoy.

—¿¡Él?! Últimamente ha cambiado mucho, creo que le sucede algo, pero no descifro qué...

—No importa Harry, seguro lo descubrirás pronto, adiós—Me despido rápidamente y me voy corriendo de allí escaleras abajo. Me encuentro con Draco en el camino, así que sus brazos me rodean a forma de abrazo y susurra en mi oído.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Harry—Murmuro—está allí arriba, nos puede ver...

—¿Con quién hablas, Hermione?—Inquiere mi amigo ojiverde desde arriba, así que no contesto.

—¿Y? Ni que fueras tan popular, Granger—Dice Draco con una sonrisa y me besa en los labios, como cuando estamos en la Sala Común.

—¿Herms qué suced...?—Pero Harry está frente a nosotros y me observa besando a Draco, así que me separo de él. Pero el daño está hecho—¿TU SALES CON MALFOY?

—Ehh...Harry déjame explicarte...—Tartamudeo mirándolo con nerviosismo.

—¿Qué me vas a explicar?¿Que nos traicionaste a Ron y a mí con nuestro peor enemigo?¡Una maldita serpiente traidora, un mortífago que por poco te asesi...!—Pero su rostro se hace a un lado, porque mi mano se impacta contra su mejilla, dejando la marca de mis dedos en un color carmesí.

—No le hables así, porque yo no te he criticado—Mascullo entre dientes, regresándome con Draco—¿Qué harás entonces?¿Decirle a todo el colegio? Nos ahorrarías un gran trabajo.

—Pero Hermio...

—¿Sabes quién fue la única en todo Hogwarts que se dio cuenta de lo que haces con Ginny en el baño de chicas?¿Acaso yo he dicho algo cuando en mis rondas de prefecta los veía escurrirse por los pasillos buscando pasar desapercibidos? Supongo que no, de lo contrario, McGonnagall ya te hubiese castigado por ello, ¿yo te he traicionado Harry? No sé, piénsalo, porque seguro descubrirás que yo he hecho más por ti, de lo que tú por mí—Harry se va caminando por donde vino, mientras que Draco me toma de la cintura y me atrae hacia él—y tú deja de ser tan posesivo, que por tu culpa Harry se molestó.

—¿Soy posesivo por besarte? Pues creo que lo seré por siempre, chica de la poción.

—Oh cállate.

...

—¡Hermione!—Me llama alguien, así que volteo y Harry se dirige corriendo hacia mí con el bolso rebotando en un costado—Quiero hablar contigo...

—Claro, sentémonos por aquí—Nos vamos caminando hacia las escaleras del castillo y él comienza nuevamente a hablar.

—Debo decirte que...que acepté lo tuyo con Malfoy...—Murmura mirándome con una sonrisa, seguro lo dice es para que sepa que siempre estará conmigo, sin embargo, la sonrisa desaparece—pero no vengo a hablar de eso, sino de Ron...

—¿Qué sucede con él?¿Acaso le va mal con los gemelos?—Inquiero preocupada, la última vez le iba muy bien en la tienda.

—No es eso, pero tiene que ver contigo, verás, él...está enamorado de ti—Suspira cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

—¿Ronald?¿Enamorado de mí? Que yo sepa él dijo cuando fuimos a verle la última salida a Hogsmade, que le diría a _Lavender _(N/A: Para mí ella sigue viva y siendo una zorra)—Hago énfasis en la última palabra, puedo recordar exactamente cómo sentí que las esperanzas se iban volando.

—Lo sé, pero esa es una verdad a medias, él te lo dirá a ti, no a Lavender, mintió.

—Ah.

—Bueno, y tendremos que ver quién se lo dice a él...porque...

—Harry lo haré yo—Corto y me levanto de la escalera—Adiós—Me despido con la mano y a los minutos estoy de pie frente a la puerta de la Sala Común.

—Hola—Murmura alguien detrás de mí, me atrae hacia sí y el olor a mentas impacta contra mi nariz.

—Draco, sepárate, nos puede ver alguien...—Susurro, pero me gira y esconde su rostro en mi cuello, oliendo mi cabello, el cual cabe decir, sigue pareciendo una de las escobas de la escuela.

—Sabes bien que eso no me interesa—Sonríe y me besa, yo correspondo, pero luego abre los ojos y me separa de él—Oye, Granger, tómalo con calma, alguien puede vernos (N/A: Imagen de bonana-chan xD)—Y entra a la Sala Común, desapareciendo cuando el cuadro se cierra.

—Maldito hurón platinado que besa bien.

...

—¡Hola Hermione!—Saluda Ronald, desde dentro de la tienda, así que me quedo parada como estúpida afuera, junto a Draco, del cual, al parecer ni siquiera se ha percatado de su presencia. Cuando se desocupa, y están a punto de cerrar, me abraza y me pide que pase, lo cual hago. El Malfoy que me acompaña lo hace tan sigilosamente, que de no ser que sé que está allí, no me habría dado cuenta en ningún momento.

—Tengo que hablar contigo de algo, Ron—Hablo lentamente, diciendo su diminutivo, porque no quiero que piense...bueno ¿qué pensarían si alguien que fue tu mejor amiga te habla serio de un momento a otro? Cualquiera creería que es algo muy grave.

—Claro, ¿sobre qué quieres hablar?—Pregunta, acomodando unas pociones de broma sobre los anaqueles de madera que están en las paredes.

—Bueno... algo sobre mí...y sobre ti...—Intento hablar, pero lo único que sale de mi boca son esas palabras, y lo que hago luego es mover los labios, siendo plenamente consciente de que no digo nada.

—Vaya, Hermione. No creí que tú dirías todo...

—No he dicho nada, Ronald—Y no pienso lo que digo y la oración sale más seria de lo que quiero—de hecho, por eso es que vengo.

—No sé qué dices, pero quiero aprovechar esto para decirte que te am...—Pero le interrumpo atropelladamente.

—Tengo novio—Y la tienda se queda en silencio, como si estuviéramos nosotros dos solamente.

—¿Qué?—Inquiere con un hilo de voz—¿Quién...?

—¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

—Sí.

—No creo que debas...

—Maldición Hermione, dilo.

—Mi novio...es...

—Soy yo—Aparece Draco desde atrás de mí, sobresaltándome, porque la última ve que le vi fue en la entrada.

—¿Malfoy?¡¿TU NOVIO ES DRACO MALFOY?!  
—Esperé que reaccionaras así y bueno...

—¡¿CÓMO MIERDAS ESPERAS QUE REACCIONE, HERMIONE?!¡ESTÁS CON UN MORTÍFAGO, UN ASESINO, UN MALFOY!

—¿Y QUÉ?—Grito también, roja de la ira.

—¡YO PENSÉ QUE ERAS MI AMIGA!¡QUE SERÍAS...!

—¿¡QUE SERÍA QUÉ, RONALD?!¡¿TU ESPOSA, AH?!¿¡EN SERIO CREES QUE YO QUERRÍA TENER HIJOS CONTIGO?!

—¡Hermione...! Yo...yo esperaba más de ti...

—¡¿Qué está pasando en esta mierda?!—Grita Fred entrando con los brazos abiertos, esperando nuestras respuestas.

—¡ESTÁ SALIENDO CON DRACO MALFOY!—Nos señala Ronald, y Fred nos observa perplejo pero luego sonríe.

—Qué suerte—Ríe mientras se golpea la frente ligeramente con la mano—yo que pensaba que no se lo dirían nunca...¡Eh George!¡Acertamos!—Exclama llamando a su hermano, a George le ha crecido el pelo al igual que Fred, de forma que no se nota que le falta una oreja.

—¿Con qué?¿Sobre que Percy se volvería loco o sobre que Ginny sería rebelde?—Pregunta pasando hacia el recibidor de la tienda, todos tenemos caras de estupefactos...¿ellos predicen?

—¡Eso no, imbécil, el número 57!

—Ah...sobre que Hermione y Draco terminarían juntos...ya sabía yo que se cumpliría—Y muestra una mirada aprobatoria hacia sí mismo—con esta ya tenemos cuarenta y nueve aciertos—Saca una libreta y tacha una de las oraciones: _"Hermione y Draco Malfoy quedarán juntos...muajajajaja :D" _.

—Ustedes son...ustedes son..—Dice furioso Ronald, señalándolos ahora a ellos acusadoramente.

—¿Asombrosos?

—¿Geniales?  
—¿Sexys?

—¿Inteligentes?—Continúa George, ampliando su oración, como si ya supieran lo que dirían de antemano.

—¿Apuestos?

—Lo sabemos, hermanito...

—Pero ahora debemos irnos...¿sabías que llegaron los nuevos ingredientes?

—Debemos hacer las pociones lo más rápido posible...

—Sino perdermos ventas...

— Galeones, Slickes, knuts...oh no, no, no y no...

—¡No! Así que adiós...

—Nos despedimos...

—¡Saludos Hermione!

—¡Adiós Draco!

—¡Dile hola a Harry de nuestra parte!

—¡Y que pronto le enviaremos un regalo!—Y se van riendo a carcajadas.

...

Ok...sé que el momento con los gemelos fue extraordinariamente extraño, pero al menos distrajo a Ron sobre mi relación con Draco, y bueno, eso es genial. ¿Quieren saber lo que pasó en la guerra? (N/A: O al menos como YO quise que pasaran las cosas):  
Fred no murió, porque Percy se dio cuenta del plan del mortífago y corrieron lejos.

Lupin y Tonks sí, porque no pudimos evitarlo.

Draco no quiso traicionarnos, sino que asesinó al mortífago que se le acercó, por lo tanto, Ron no lo golpeó.

Crabbe y Goyle murieron (JA) porque el fuego maldito acabó con todo y no nos dio tiempo de rescatarlos (por no decir que no queríamos).

YO no me besé con RONALD, a pesar de que él tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo y YO tuve que decirle para que fuésemos a rescatar a los elfos.

Harry mató a Voldemort, aunque eso ya se sabe, después de todo, Harry nos contó que estuvo en un extraño mundo donde habló con Dumbledore y había una criatura rara en el suelo...mejor olvídenlo.

—¿En qué piensas?—Me interrumpe Draco, sus dedos están por sobre mi cabello, como si quisiera pasarlos por esa mata que simula ser una escoba de la escuela o alguna cosa extraña...como Pie Grande o un Sasquatch.

—Cosas—Murmuro con una sonrisa, mirándolo a los ojos, esos que son de un gris tan único que parece el propio mercurio. Su mano ahora está en mi rostro, pareciese que se pusiera todos los dias una loción para dejarlas suaves y capaces de desmayarte en ese preciso instante.

—Por favor, Granger. Acepta que estás pensando perdidamente en mí y sigues con ese enamoramiento infantil tuyo que, claramente, está justificado—Sonríe mirándome atentamente, esa mirada que hace que todas las chicas de Hogwarts mueran de orgasmos múltiples con el simple hecho de que él volteé y le de una vista de reojo.

—¿Qué?—Pregunto sorprendida, quizás estupefacta—Querido, tú eres el infantil.

—¿Yo? Cariño, ¿quién fue la que dijo que me veía sexy con mis camisetas?—Dice con sorna, recordando el estúpido momento de la poción que me hizo decirle que lo amaba, y que se le veían todos los músculos con las camisetas sin mangas que usa todos los días en nuestra Sala Común.

—¿Y quién fue el que dijo que me veo bien con este maldito cabello y mis muy reducidos atributos?—Replico alzando mi cabello, que se encuentra atado en una muy desordenada cola de caballo, así como también señalo mi busto, que apenas se nota en mi uniforme, quizás lo único que hace que se me distinga ser chica.

—No tienes atributos pequeños—Discute entre dientes, como si el hecho de que me insulte a mí misma fuese lo peor que pueda existir.

—¡Mentiroso!—Grito, nuestras peleas son matutinas, básicamente son las que sostienen la relación que tenemos, como un complemento más, algo así como una chispa.

—Granger, tienes más senos y trasero que Parkinson, el hecho de que no los muestres y que desde tu perspectiva parezcan demasiado pequeños, no significa que lo sean—Murmura señalando mi uniforme, quitándome la túnica y revelándolos un poco más—Créeme, soy un amateur de estos temas...

—Prostituto—Digo riendo, por lo que sé, mi inocente novio se ha acostado con el 90% de las chicas de la escuela, incluyendo a la pequeña e inocente Ginny ex-novia de mi mejor amigo, Harry (en una pequeña reunión de Slughorn, en la cual mi pelirroja amiga hechizó a Draco y ella hizo lo que quiso con él, a pesar de que en su versión "él la violó", pudiendo hacer su hechizo "mocomurciélago") y también a Cho Chang que hizo lo mismo, por más pervertido que parezca Draco...créanme, creo haber visto cuando esa extraña Ravenclaw lo halaba po los pies para sacarlo.

—¡Claro que no! Solamente soy un erudito de los temas femeninos, por ejemplo...

—¿Qué?¿La mestruación?

—De hecho, sí, sé mucho de eso.

—Me das asco...

—Tal vez, pero al meno yo sé.

—Cállate de una maldita vez.

—No...pero se supone que _debemos _ir a la reunión de Slughorn porque—Hace una pausa, como si buscase la oración que complemente su idea—...espera, ¿cuáles fueron tus palabras?: "Porque es nuestra obligación como prefectos y Premios Anuales, mostrar el ejemplo hacia los menores"—Cita textualmente mis palabras, las que dije dos horas antes cuando me intentó persuadir para ir a Hogsmade por "material didáctico de emergencia".

—Manipulador de...

—¿Mierda? Lo sé. He practicado mucho, _Hermione_—Y es la primera vez que dice mi nombre tan despacio, como si quisiese pronunciar cada sonido perfectamente y me muero de un orgasmo múltiple como una chica de Hogwarts más.

...

—Está helando...—Murmuro, mientras froto ambos guantes para darme calor; Draco casi muere de un ataque al verme con mi suéter rosa, unos guantes de colores, la túnica de Hogwarts, un pantalón vaquero, unas orejeras, bufanda de Gryffindor y unas bailarinas. Soy la reina del estilo.

—Y que lo digas—Dice mientras me abraza, caminamos hacia una tienda de mascotas que ahora abrió en Hogsmade, porque la comida de Crookshanks se acabó. La nieve cae delicadamente sobre nosotros, y todo Hogwarts está fuera, al parecer no hay mucho que hacer en el castillo. Sortilegios Weasley se muestra frente a nosotros y me paralizo, porque no esperaba ver una sede en Hogsmade. Ron cuelga un letrero de "abierto" en la puerta de vidrio, nuestras miradas se cruzan, pero pareciese que se encuentra vacío. Luego Fred llega y pone uno de "O al menos eso parece", y sonrío, porque los gemelos nunca dejarán de estar locos.

—¡Eh, Hermione!—Grita Fred agitando su mano, le dirijo una mirada a Draco y voy hacia allá—¿Cómo te trata Hogwarts?—Dice con un tono que sólo revela que se refiere a mi novio.

—Bien... quisquilloso, pero bien—Contesto con una sonrisa, apretando la mano del rubio, que me observa con el entrecejo fruncido—¿Qué? Es la verdad.

—Leona manip...—Masculla entre dientes, pero lo interrumpo, siendo la mejor novia del mundo.

—¿Ustedes qué hacen aquí? Pensé que estaban en el Callejón Diagon.

—Bueno, lo que pasa es que no hay muchos les dejan ir allá, y dijimos "bien, mejor vamos a Hogsmade" y aquí estamos...por cierto, Ron parece mujer embarazada—Ríe—desde el-suceso-innombrable, ha estado como una magdalena, incluso llora más que mamá viendo esa ridícula película muggle—Recuerdo que yo la llevé una vez al cine, porque era su cumpleaños; fuimos a ver la película del delfín que pierde la cola y todos lloramos, pero peor fue ella—parece zombie, todo vacío y sin vida.. sólo le falta que quiera comer cerebros...ahora mejor pasa, que les tenemos unos regalos a ustedes—Sonríe y caminamos junto a él dentro de la tienda, inclusive es más grande que la original; supongo que no tienen problemas por eso. Chocolates encantados se elevan en estantes más altos que yo por mi izquierda, y a la derecha hay un Ronald Weasley que me observa con odio. Sin duda, la nueva mercancía es más interesante

—¡Hola enamorados!—Saluda George rodeándome en un gran abrazo de oso—¿Cómo se lo pasan hoy?

—Bien..—Respondo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Qué asombroso, es más, debo darte esto...—Comienza mientras me entrega un montón de cajas y bolsas—y esto...—Otro par de cajas quedan sobre mis manos—...y quizás esto y esto...—Draco para y me las quita todas, apilándolas en perfecto equilibrio sobre sus pulcras, perfectas y pálidas manos de niño rico.

—Gracias—Dice amablemente, y George se comporta exactamente como su madre, tal vez como algún tipo de mofa.

—Oh, no hay de qué, terroncito de azúcar—Y le jala la mejilla como lo hace Molly y Draco encarna una ceja a modo de interrogación—Olvídalo, sólo me burlaba de mi mamá.

—Eso esperaba...bueno, Hermione, creo que lo mejor que podríamos hacer sería...

—¿Ir a la heladería?

—Se supone que diría "irnos de aquí a comprar la arena de _tu _gato", pero sí, si quieres vamos a comer helados después—Suspira mirándome cansado, porque lo he arrastrado por casi todo Hogsmade. Así que nos despedimos de Fred y George (¿por qué siempre va Fred primero?) y caminamos hacia la tienda de mascotas (N/A: para mí, ese tipo de cosas se han pasado a Hogsmade, de todas formas ¿cómo conseguirían complementos?, lo sé, soy rara), compramos una bolsa de arena para Crookshanks y luego nos vamos a la heladería. Recuerdo que una vez vine con Ron, y Harry nos contó que Cho se volvió loca aquí. Pido un helado de chocolate con nueces y menta, mientras que Draco pide uno de vainilla.

La campanilla de la puerta suena un momento, y luego otra vez, por lo que me giro y veo a Ronald sentado detrás de nosotros, así como también a los gemelos arrastrándolo fuera, escucho fragmentos como "...en serio, hermano, estás rayando en lo acosador..."; "...debes aceptarlo, Malfoy te ganó la jugada..."; "...tan sólo míralo, es mucho mejor que tú, sin ofenderte...", y a pesar de que actúo como si no pasó nada, Draco sonríe casi imperceptiblemente, lo cual significa que incluso escuchó los regaños mejor que yo.

El resto de la estancia en la heladería transcurre en silencio, con miradas sarcásticas por parte de Draco y conversaciones sin palabras. Cuando salimos de la tienda me abraza por detrás, haciendo que me incline un poco hacia adelante por el peso de las bolsas.

—¿Qué sucede?—Pregunto mirándolo con duda, al tiempo que sitúa su boca en mi oreja y susurra.

—Nada, sólo que no comprendo cómo fue que no me di cuenta de lo maravillosa que eras antes, y que simplemente una poción nos hizo todo esto.

—Creo que sólo es que trabajamos bien juntos.

...

—¿Draco...?—Murmuro restregándome los ojos con el reverso de la mano, todas las mañanas lo encuentro leyendo en la sala, pero no está. Ya tengo el uniforme y mi bolso de mensajero para bajar al Gran Comedor, como todos los días, pero no lo encuentro en los pasillos ni en las escaleras—maldita sea—Mascullo entre dientes, mientras sigo caminando por Hogwarts. La paz del silencio del castillo es algo normal a las seis de la mañana. Ni siquiera Mc Gonnnagal se despierta tan temprano.

No hay nadie en las mesas, pero en cuanto me siento, aparecen mis tostadas y mis huevos revueltos.

Los elfos me conocen bien.

Abro mi libro de Astronomía y comienzo a estudiar al mismo tiempo que como. Mi mirada sube por un momento hacia arriba, donde la figura de Pansy Parkinson aparece por la puerta triunfal, lo cual no es para nada común. Seguida de ella, se escuchan gritos atronadores de una voz fuerte.

No me doy cuenta, hasta que está frente a mí, que es Draco.

—¿Me puedes explicar qué haces saliendo con Potter?—Pregunta histérico, con el rostro húmedo por lo que parecen ser lágrimas. El comentario me aturde temporalmente—Pansy me dijo que has estado con Potter, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Draco, no he salido con Harry—Respondo levantándome del asiento de madera.

—¿Entonces por qué Pansy me dijo que te vio besándote con él en la biblioteca anoche?—Inquiere de nuevo, mientras su voz se hace cada vez más fuerte, la mía se hace más débil y quebradiza—necesito respuestas, Granger.

—¿Necesitas respuestas, eh? Te las daré: No he salido con Harry, él es mi amigo, no salí anoche a la biblioteca, no te he dicho nada porque nada ha pasado, y si le crees más a ella que a mí, es porque sencillamente me has mentido—Finalizo tomando mis cosas y corriendo lejos de él, hacia la Sala Común que comparto, las lágrimas recorren mis mejillas lentamente, sonando en toda la inmensidad del castillo. Junto al sonido de mi corazón rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

Yo no estoy hecha para el amor.

—Qué mierda es esto—Mascullo luego de decir la contraseña y entrar al cuarto a patadas, todo está exactamente como lo dejé antes de irme, por lo que tomo todo lo que es mío, de todas partes, y me encierro en mi habitación con un envase de helado—¡Todo es una mierda!—Sollozo cambiándome de ropa y vistiéndome con una camiseta sencilla que usaba en casa. Envío una lechuza a la directora diciendo que me siento indispuesta para ir a clases, y luego llega la respuesta, diciendo que no hay problemas y que tengo la semana libre por eso.

Gracias a Merlín que tengo buenas calificaciones.

—Todo es una puta y maldita mierda—Lloro otra vez, sintiendo cómo la garganta se me irrita y el cerebro se me congela por el helado—siempre Granger de última, por supuesto. Nadie le cree a Granger—Murmuro con molestia lanzando mi mochila al suelo de madera con una patada.

Ni siquiera con Pavarti y Lavender me pasaba esto.

—Todos tienen derecho de conseguir el amor verdadero y yo me quedo como ilusa, esperando que Malfoy me quiera. ¡JA!—Digo en refunfuños, abrigándome en la sábana de nuevo—ante cualquier problema, claro: ¡Culpen a Hermione!—Grito a mi misma, sintiendo cómo la fatiga inunda mi cuerpo de nuevo, así como también las ganas de lanzarme por la ventana.

—¿Hermione?—Pregunta Ginny tocando la puerta suavemente, no sé cómo demonios supo la contraseña pero de todas formas me levanto pesadamente a abrirla—Hermione, ¿qué te pasó?—Y lo dice en una forma tan sorpresiva que me quedo en silencio—Explícame todo.

—Draco piensa que lo estoy engañando con Harry besuqueándolo en la noche en la biblioteca, porque Pansy "Perra" Parkinson le dijo eso—Sonrío con amargura, sintiendo las lágrimas amenazantes de volver a salir.

—¿¡Qué?! No puedo creer esto—Musita sorprendida, yo no digo nada y reviento a llorar, mojando la sábana roja y dorada que cubre mi cama—primero, debes calmar...

—No me puedo calmar, Ginny—Replico con voz rota—¿cómo crees que me sentí cuando no me creyó? Me sentí como una gran bola de excremento de mooncalf—Confieso girándome y tomando mi varita de mi bolso.

—Pero Hermio...

—Basta, Ginny. Sé cómo enfrentar esto, aunque no estoy segura si podré. Pero no importa, eres una gran amiga—Digo con una sonrisa en los labios mientras le toco el hombro.

—Lo sé, pero eso no certifica nada—Contesta abrazándome fuertemente, luego se separa de mí y se marcha al Gran Comedor, donde seguro la esperan sus amigos

—Sigue siendo todo una mierda—Suspiro intentando dormir, pero no puedo. Así que apunto mi varita a mi sien, mientras que una hilera de recuerdos salen de mi mente. Algo extraño es, que en la reconstrucción, hicieron pensaderos en las habitaciones importantes (Prefectos, Premio Anual, Director...)(N/A: bueno, necesitaba una excusa, no he visto que James -hijo de Harry- haya dicho lo contrario).

El montón de recuerdos felices que tuve con Draco se encuentran en ese envase de piedra , así que me sumerjo y el primer momento que se materializa es una semana después de que me hice novia de Draco, en la clase de Quidditch, en el recuerdo me caigo muchas veces, aunque en todas las ocasiones, el cuerpo de él amortiguaba mi caída aparatosa. Luego todo se desvanece y estoy en el sofá con él, nuestros corazones latiendo al mismo ritmo. Y así pasan los cuatro meses que estuvimos juntos.

Sin saberlo, toda la discusión de hace unos minutos aparece frente a mí, provocando que las lágrimas salgan nuevamente.

Me retiro del pensadero, sintiendo mi corazón como una pequeña pasa que alimenta mi cuerpo con sangre.

Nada más.

—¿Por qué, Draco?—Musito a la ventana, sabiendo que él ni siquiera me está escuchando y probablemente tenga la lengua de Parkinson en la garganta.

Donde una vez estuvo la mía.

—Nadie me amó nunca, en realidad—Suspiro arropándome y quedando en un sueño profundo.

...

—Hermione, debes salir—Dice Harry tocando la puerta de mi cuarto, no he salido en cuatro días y de pronto todo el mundo conoce la contraseña—no puedes quedarte toda la vida allí acostada.

—Claro que sí puedo, mírame—Contesto refunfuñando.

—Malfoy no te merece—Musita brindando un puñetazo en la puerta.

—Nadie lo hace, en realidad.

—Hermione, no digas eso...—Balbucea, pero lo corto.

—Sí lo digo, después de todo, hasta le creen más a Parkinson que a mí.

—Basta...

—¿Por qué debería parar? Después de todo, Hermione no merece ser amada por alguien normal—Continúo con la cabeza cubierta por mis sábanas.

—Lo siento—Dice otra voz, a mi lado, a pesar de que no he abierto la puerta, alguien lo hizo—soy el mayor idiota del planeta y lo sé, reconozco que no merezco tu perdón—Musita la figura, por lo que me destapo y veo el rostro de Draco enrojecido y lleno de los surcos húmedos de las lágrimas—Pansy comentaba que todo fue un maldito engaño, me sentí como una mierda. Me odio a mí mismo—Suspira con voz rota—la cagué, estoy de acuerdo. Soy una mierda humana.

—No es por nada, pero tienes la total razón—Digo con el ceño fruncido, él me observa de la misma forma y habla.

—Se supone que me dirías que no lo soy y que fue un error.

—Pero fue tu error, y eres una mierda con piernas—Replico señalándolo de arriba a abajo, su aspecto de no haber dormido, su ropa desaliñada y los ojos enrojecidos son el total opuesto del Draco que conocí antes.

—Todo esto lo has hecho tú. Me contagiaste la depresión. Desde que te fuiste me sentí vacío—Explica desesperado—Pansy se puso a hablar con Astoria sobre todo lo que hizo...y yo de idiota caí en el truco, el mundo se me cayó a los pies. Te escuchaba llorar cada vez que intentaba ir a mi habitación...la comadreja chi...digo, Ginny, ese día me preguntó la contraseña porque estaba preocupada por ti, luego lo hizo Lunática...y luego Potter...y bueno, no podía dormir, me sentía como un zo...zom...zo...tú entiendes, y entonces le dije a Potter que se alejara de la maldita puerta porque tenía que hablar contigo, y aquí me ves—Termina con las manos en su rubio cabello platinado.

Una horda de sentimientos están asaltando mi mente. Un millón de posibles reacciones a lo que me acaba de decir.

Pero lo abrazo.

Lo abrazo con todas mis malditas fuerzas, apretándolo contra mí y sintiendo el intercambio de calor corporal entre nosotros. Mi corazón se va reactivando de su huelga. Lo beso y si el mundo se acabara, no me importaría.

Me siento viva de nuevo.

Supongo que sí hay amor para Hermione.

Fin

...

Me gusta como quedó, últimamente he mejorado respecto a la redacción de textos...so...

¿Me darías un review?

Mi mamá/Valentine/Voldemort/Snow, dice que no debería hacer esto porque a nadie le gusta.

Me deprimo.

Si me dejas un review se lo restregaré en la cara a mi mamá y le diré "¡MIRA!¡TANTO TRABAJO VALE LA PENA, BITCH!", y como no sabe inglés, dudo que sepa cómo la llamé.

Ya sabes, envíame un arcoíris de inspiración, son escasos y debes comprarlos en Narnia, así que...suerte? Bueno no, Narnia no existe ya y todos murieron...oh rayos, perdón si di spoilers, es un reflejo .-.

SlenderGirl


End file.
